politicsandwarfandomcom-20200215-history
Erusea
History The nation of Erusea was founded on 11/03/2014 by President James Faulkner which established his capital city in Citagrad. The nation soon found its sqhere of influence in the Brown Squhere as well as by creating its own alliance named the North American Confederation. At its peek the NAC held 6 members and gained the protection of Rose. Days after the creation of the nation the Citagrad was struck by a terrorist bombing that killed several soldiers at its military facility. Soon after the bombing the All Saints War began when Erusea was attacked by a rouge nation named Stars and Saints. The war lasted 5 days and by the end of the war over 12,000 soldiers had lost their lives. The All Saints War was the first of 3 wars that would lead to the fall of the Democratic Government. The 24 Hour War as it says only lasted for 24 Hours. A newer nation went to war unaware of the political rammifications of his actions. Several stikes later the nation issued a formal apology and issued a peace treaty. In this conflict over 6,000 soldiers were lost. The Dishonorable War was waged by a member of DEIC attacking Erusea on the idea of "join or die". This attack was met with stiff resistance by Erusean Forces but the Erusean Military was still in its infancy stage and was unable to field the troops that was needed to sustain a large war for a long duration. By this point the growth of NAC had stagnated and members became inactive. This led to a decision to abandon the idea of an independent alliance and instead a merger of NAC and the United States of Terra was made. UST sent word of this merger to DEIC and the member was forced to stop his attacks. The Erusean civilizens began to call this the "Dishonorable War" and the name stuck. Upon joining the alliance of nations called the United States of Terra, the nation of Erusea entered into a continuing era of peace and economic boom. Erusea also done away with the weak Democratic government and installed a stronger Military Monarchy that rules to this day. City Founding: Citagrad (11/03/14) Farbanti (12/10/14) North Point (01/27/14) Comberth Harbor (03/07/15) Anfang (03/25/15) Bartolomeo (05/01/15) Government The Government is ran by the Emperor that is currently Drecq. The Emperor holds all power of how the country is ran on a day to day level. The Emperor follows advice from a small group of people referred to as the "Inner Council" which is comprised of the Minister of Economics, Minister of Defense, Minister of the Interior, Minister of Culture, and the Minister of Foreign Affairs. There is also an Imperial Court that is comprised of 287 members that have gained the title of nobility through marriage, status gains, or through financial investments that have gained great national interests. There is another 43 members that are currently in the process of gaining the titles needed of "Count" or "Countess". The only other requirement to be part of the Imperial Court is you must also be a member of the Noblest Party which is classified as the "Imperial Party". There is also the House of Regents which is comprised of the 19 Lords that govern each City. Each city upon its building must have a Lord Regent appointed to act as sovereign ruler of the city under direction of the Emperor. The Regents govern the cities on a day to day bases and must adhere to the decisions of the Emperor. The Imperial Court can not directly control the Lords of Regents. The Imperial Court suggests laws that need to be made and passed and send it in writing to the Lord Regents for approval. After a simple majority of the House of Regents approves of the bill it is then given to the Emperor for his approval or veto. A bill can be sent directly to the Emperor from the Imperial Court OR the House of Regents but it is seen as rude gesture to not allow the other government institution to see and pass judgement on the bill in question. The Emperor can also decide to create and pass bills without the approval of the House of Regents or the Imperial Court which is his given right, but it has in recent years been seen as a power play that has caused disdain between the Imperial Court and the Emperor. Economics The Imperial Republic of Erusea is a free market system that allows the creation and maintaining of Corporations, Companies, and other economic bodies. They exist beside government owned corporations that only deal in goods that provide the greatest amount of assets to the nation. This includes the all mining and refining companies. Erusean Mining Corporation (EMC) holds all rights to the Coal, Iron, and Uranium mining. Erusean Manufacturing Industries (EMI) holds all rights to the manufacturing of Steel. There is also a growing movement to consolidate all farming industry into one corporation. Currently there are two farming companies that deal in the production and distribution of all food goods within the nation. Erusean Farming Cooperative Industrial (EFCI) and Home Foods Industry (HFI) which is owned and operated by a Independent Business Owner that is part of the Imperial Court. All other industries are private industries. The Imperial Business Bureau (IBB) is responsible for ensuring that all Industrial Health and Safety Standards are met and followed. Unions are not allowed and those that seek to establish them are usually fired from their jobs and arrested for attempts to incite riots or revolts. The average citizen earns a living wage as is required by Imperial Law. Military The Erusean Military is defined by several branches: - Erusean Imperial Army - Erusean Imperial Airforce - Erusean Imperial Navy - Erusean Strategic Missile Command - Erusean Strategic Recon and Tactics Teams (SRT's) The Erusean Imperial Army is led by the Supreme Commander of the Armed Forces, the Erusean Airforce is led by the Grand Air Marshal of the Air Force, the Erusean Navy is led by the Grand Admiral of the Navy, Erusean Strategic Missile Command is led by the Imperial Commander, and the SRT's are led by the Imperial Overseer. Society TBA Category:Nations in North America